


The Advent alendar

by BlueJames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John bought a Advent Calendar for his daughter, but this won't please everybody... Sorry I'm really bad for summaries !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advent alendar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! 
> 
> This OS was translated by Elysian III (I'm French, so English isn't my native language) If you want to read it in French, you can ! It's "Le Calendrier de l'Avent"  
> Bisous bisous  
> Good Reading!

It was John's turn to do the grocery shopping today. As he and Mary both hated that particular chore, they had decided to take turns each week. Mary would do the shopping one week, and John would tackle the responsibility the next.

He dragged his feet as he entered the supermarket and was immediately besieged by flashing, twinkling decorations. Christmas was less than a month away! John's expression brightened. Christmas was his favourite holiday. With childlike wonder in his eyes, he stared at the immense Father Christmas display hanging above the rows of cashiers. He sidestepped a large Christmas tree bedecked with glimmering red baubles.

John entered the store and immediately came nose-to-nose with a light-up bear that would hang from the mantlepiece. He couldn't resist. He put it in the trolley.

Advancing again, he saw a snowglobe containing a tiny angel balanced on a delicate snowflake. Cracking completely, he grabbed two. John wandered along the Christmas decorations for nearly an hour, filling his trolley with garlands, Christmas lights, baubles…

He finally tore himself away from the decorations to wander into the chocolates. Sitting on the shelf in front of him was an advent calendar: "Frozen".

"Oh, Lilou will love it!" he exclaimed, imagining his daughter's glee on seeing the calendar.

His Christmas daydream was interrupted by a phone call from Mary.

"Hello?'

"John, can you get flour? There's none left in the house."

"Flour! Oh that's right, the groceries!"

"John? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes, but you will never guess what I've found. You'll be rightly surprised!"

"I can't wait to see my surprise, then. Hurry up with the groceries. Sherlock is supposed to arrive in about half an hour."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

John rushed through the grocery shopping and left the supermarket as fast as he could in an attempt to avoid getting caught up again in the Christmas aisles.

He returned home just as Sherlock was arriving. Sherlock didn't offer to help unload the groceries, but then again, John hadn't expected him to.

Mary greeted them at the door with 21-month-old Lilou in her arms. She kissed Sherlock on the cheek and then stepped aside so that he could enter.

"So John, what's this surprise?" She smiled.

"You'll see once I've unloaded all of the groceries!"

"Okay. Sherlock," she said, turning towards their guest. "Would you like anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"Yes, please. Hello, you!" he greeted Lilou with a smile. "What's new with you?"

Mary put the kettle on to boil before seeing John's promised surprise.

"Mt god, John!" she cried, "What are we going to do with all of these decorations? Have you seen our tree? It's tiny!"

"Ah, we can buy a real one this year! A bigger one! Lilou, look what I've bought you, honey!" he smiled as he brought the Advent Calendar from behind his back.

"Elsa! Elsa!" the little girl laughed, recognising the Frozen characters immediately.

She ran towards her father, throwing herself into his arms. John kissed her rosy cheeks. Lilou placed the calendar on the first shelf of the bookshelf so that she could reach it easily. At the same time, Mary brought the tea in from the other room and placed it on the table next to Sherlock. He didn't say anything, seeming to sulk.

"Sherlock? Is something wrong?" Mary asked him worriedly.

"Hum." Sherlock grunted.

"Sherlock Holmes, you have to tell us what's wrong!" John said, his tone authoritative.

"You forgot me." The consulting detective muttered.

"What? How did I forget you?"

"You didn't buy me a calendar." He pouted.

Mary and John burst out laughing, which annoyed Sherlock even mre.

"But Sherlock! You aren't a child!" Mary finally said. "You don't need an advent calendar!"

"But I want one!"

"Sherlock, you drive me to despair, sometimes!" John sighed.

He gathered his coat and his car keys, turning towards Sherlock before leaving the house.

"What kind of advent calendar do you want?"

Sherlock looked towards John, a magnificent smile spreading across his face.


End file.
